dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruined Temple
The ruined temple is an old run down temple of Andraste herself. Despite the initial ice damage and ruptured floor tiles most of the inner parts remain intact even after the considerable number years of her death. Background The temple used to be a place for Andraste followers to pray to their beloved god, however it has been taken over by cultist followers since her demise. The temple expands throughout some caverns which leads up to the mountain top (see Mountainside Caverns). Map On your first visit to the Ruin, you must go through Haven to reach it. For subsequent visits however, such as to fight the High Dragon, the Ruin can be reached directly through the main map. Places Cultist Chambers - not much there but quite a lot of loot so worth a visit Main Hall - leads to all the other rooms, and where Brother Genitivi will wait for you to return South Eastern Chambers - again, not particularly special just a load of rooms with chests in. Inhabitants Most of the temple is crammed Cultists with who wish to protect the spirit of Andraste who they believe has been reborn as a dragon. There are cultist, archers, reavers and mages amongst a few others. Continuing deeper into the temple and caverns you will come across Dragonlings and powerful Drakes There are a few Ash Wraiths peppered around if you open certain chests, remember some things are not what they seem. Towards the end of the caverns, just before you enter the The Gauntlet you will chance upon Kolgrim, a quite powerful boss which depending on your choices you will either fight with him or carry on. He is back by melee troops, a couple of mages and archers, but gives a few good loot items. Things to attack *Cultist Mages (Level 11) *Cultist Archers (Level 11, Human) *Bronto (Level 12, Lieutenant) *Cultist Reavers (Level 11, Human) *Ash Wraiths *Dragonlings *Drakes *Kolgrim (depending on choice of side within the quest - see below for spoiler) *High Dragon - this battle is not compulsory and can (and likely should) be done on a return trip to the area when your characters are sufficiently levelled for this battle. * Note that if you side with Kolgrim and destroy the ashes Wynne and Leliana will turn against you. (see The Gauntlet for more info) Containers *Dusty Scrolls Containing a random gift. *Ornate Chest Containing gold, the South-East Chamber Key and a Black Pearl. *Wooden Crate *Ancients Texts Containing a Scroll of Banastor yielding part of the Codex Entry 322: The Scrolls of Banastor. *Scroll Pile Containing Ancient Encrypted Scrolls yielding a side quest called Forgotten Verses. *Fallen Knight Special Objects *Tripwire (Difficulty 45 XP worth.) Treasures to be found The usual treasures can be found in this ruin, but you can also find here, in the dragon's chamber inside the temple - not after defeating the High Dragon (in the "Dragon's Treasure Pile"), the Falon Din's Reach bow. This bow is comparable to the Mage's Eye bow in strength. See also * Kolgrim * Wade * Andraste * Denerim External links